UN HISTORIA BIZARRA HARRY POTER Y LOS HORROCRUXES
by lord bobdemort
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER EN MEXICO ADEREZADA CON ASALTOS, MICROBUSES, ARMAS DE FUEGO, VIOLENCIA, VIAJES EN METRO, RESISTOL, TORTAS DE TAMAL Y AUTOS ROBADOS! basicamente una historia de cualquier dia de la ciudad de Mexico...


Una historia bizarra: Harry Potter los horrocruxes

_Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para reírme un rato_

1- salidas abruptas, muertes "lamentables"

Las ultimas semanas después de salir abruptamente de Hogwarts habían estado muy estresantes para Harry Potter. No podía hacer mucho por empezar a buscar los horrocruxes solo especular acerca de ellos y donde posiblemente estarían.

-_ya me aburrí... me quiero largar de aquí e ir a matar a Voldemort_ – pensó Harry mientras estaba acostado en su cama en privet drive- _pero me tengo que esperar a que Ron se aparezca con Hermione para irnos de aqu..._- de repente se escucho un estrépito en la planta baja de la casa y un grito(o mas bien alarido)de mujer que gritaba "alejense, no se quien sean o lo que quieran pero lárguense! Esta es una casa de gente normal y no se lo que busquen" así que Harry salo de inmediato y fue a ver que era lo que estaba pasando (suerte para el que tío Vernon no había llegado).

Cuando llego vio a su tía con una escopeta muerta del miedo y atrincherada detrás de un sofá apuntando a dos personas que Harry conocía muy bien, eran Ron Y Hermione que por accidente o por premeditada decisión se habían aparecido adentro de la casa de los Dursley. Hermione estaba petrificada ante la vista de un cañón de doce milímetros y a Ron entre fascinado y un poco asustado por que el no sabia muy bien que era aquel artefacto tan extraño con el que le apuntaban.

-¡ALTO TÍA, NO SON LADRONES SON MIS AMIGOS!-grito Harry en el momento en que vio la escopeta.

–ya se quson tus amiguitos idiota, ya estoy harta de su mundito de conejos en sombreros y ranas en las mangas y dementontos hechizando a mi familia, te me vas pero ya! No me importa lo que haya dicho ese viejillo barbon, ¡VETE Y NO TE QUEREMOS VOLVER A VER NUNCA MAS, ME OISTE IMBECIL, NUNCA MAS!

En ese momento entro tío Vernon y miro la escena con cara de asombro, terror y asco al ver a Petunia con la escopeta en mano pero su terror y su asco se convirtieron en ira ver a Ron y a Hermione plantados con cara de miedo en su recibidor. Su cara se volteo inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Harry.

-¡MIRA MONGOL, YA ME HARTE DE TI. ASI QUE AGARRAS TUS PORQUERIAS Y TE ME VAS A LA... en ese preciso momento paso un camión muy ruidoso y no se oyó la conclusión de la frase.aun así Harry entendió el mensaje y fue directamente a su habitación y con varios conjuros recogió todo lo suyo y mas en el baúl, agarro la jaula de hedwig en la que no estaba su propietaria y bajo rápidamente al vestíbulo en donde les hizo señas a Ron y a Hermione todavía asustados para que salieran antes que el. Ya afuera Ron y Hermione, Harry se volteo y con una cara de enojo mortal dijo.

-no me interesa que me corran, de todas formas ya estoy hasta el copete de ustedes, estos dieciséis años con ustedes han sido insufribles y por fin me largo así que aquí esta mi des pedida- y haciendo un ademán muy grosero con el brazo cerro la puerta de un portazo y salió a lo que era su libertad absoluta de los Dursley...

-Harry que diablos fue eso!- dijo Ron extrañado ante semejante espectáculo – quiero decir, les mentaste todo lo mentable y te vas como si nada .

-es que ya me hartaron... simplemente les agradecí por lo que hicieron estos años-dijo Harry con descaro

-Harry, pero eso fue muy grosero de tu parte...-dijo Hermione interviniendo en la conversación- es decir no debiste responder así pero en fin... tienes razón... oye Ron a donde vamos ahora?- dijo Hermione algo dulzona al dirigirse a Ron.

-pues yo creo que para mi casita a dejar los triques de Harry y luego vamos por ahí a ver que es lo que pasa en el gran exterior querida- dijo Ron al momento de encender un cigarrillo con su varita.

-a ver... espérenme tantito que yo ya no entendí.que es lo que les pasa a los dos? Desde cuando se hablan con queridas y diminutivos, desde cuando fumas Ronald? Cuéntenme todo que yo ya no entendí- dijo Harry un tanto enojado ante el ocultismo d sus amigos.

- bueno... es que lo de los diminutivos y los queridas empezó hace tres días y lo de fumar lo llevo desde que entre de guardián en Griffindor, sabes es muy estresante ese tipo de juegos y la verdad me desesperaba el publico, no te enojes si no te contamos lo suficiente pero ya sabes la situación que ni por lechuzas se deben decir cosas de ese tipo.- dijo Ron al darle una bocanada larga a su cigarrillo

-si Harry no te enojes, ya se que te tuvimos que decir inmediatamente pero no podíamos ya se que el terminar por fin nuestras disputas y hablar con la verdad es noticia pero se irían inmediatamente contra nosotros, ya sabes las parejas son el blanco favorito de los malos- dijo Hermione al agarrar el cigarrillo de Ron y darle una bocanada pequeña.

Sin mas preguntas Harry y sus amigos le hicieron la parada al autobús mágico y pidieron que los dejara en Ottery ST. Catchpole,Ya caminarían hasta la madriguera. Durante el trayecto Harry meditaban de su actual situación amorosa. Tal vez le haya dicho a Ginny que no mas pero al ver a sus amigos juntos y tan empalagosamente acaramelados se lamentaba no tener a Ginny a su lado, le deprimía estar tan solo y destinado a morir no era una ayuda.

Llegaron a la madriguera al anochecer, la señora Weasley les hizo la pregunta de costumbre para dejarlos pasar y le hizo la evaluación de siempre a Harry

-van a cenar chicos?-pregunto la señora Weasley

- no gracias señora Weasley pero iremos a cenar por ahí con Herm con Ron y con Ginny- dijo Harry al ver a Ginny entrar a la cocina

- ¡hola Harry! ¿cómo estas?- dijo Ginny al ver a Harry

-bien Gin... nada del otro mundo- contesto Harry algo taciturno. Le costaba hablar un poco después de lo que paso entre ellos pero ya sabia que hacer y le tornaría las cosas mas complicadas.

Salieron de la madriguera sin mas ceremonias y se fueron al pueblo con unos Ron y Hermione fumadores y acaramelados y una Ginny muy seria y callada. Harry le pidió a Ginny que se acercara y Ginny obedeció con una mirada pensativa y expectante

-Ginny...- empezó Harry pero Ginny lo corto- ya se lo que vas a decir Potter y te responderé que lo que dijiste fue tonto, tu creías que no querría estar contigo por el terror y el horror que nos acecha pero estas equivocado te acepte por lo que eres y por lo que tienes por hacer y si tengo que morir como tu posiblemente lo aceptare, no me interesa siempre y cuando estemos juntos, tonto cabeza de tabique- termino Ginny rodeándole con lo brazos el cuello a Harry y besándolo en la mejilla- estamos juntos en esto y si tenemos que morir lo haremos siempre y cuando nos llevemos a Voldemort entre las patas- termino Ginny y tomándose de la mano se fueron a alcanzar a Ron y Hermione para cenar.

Ya en el pueblo caminaron por las bulliciosas calles en busca de comida y no a mas de 50 metros de la parada del autobús vieron un restaurante que no estaba mal así que entraron y ordenaron sus cenas mientras Ron y Hermione fumaban otro cigarrillo, Harry y Ginny conversaban alegremente de sus vacaciones y de lo que harían en el cumpleaños de Harry. En lo que hablaban mucha gente se empezó a voltear al televisor que había en el restaurante, era un noticiero y en el se veía una casa colapsada completamente,. Harry la observo de reojo y al notarla familiar volteo al televisor y horrorizado vio que era la casa en donde había estado horas atrás ¡ERA LA CASA DE LOS DURSLEY!

-SANTA MADRE DEL...-dijo Harry mientras sus amigos se volteavan al televisor y veían las noticias.

-_la historia principal de la noche es este terrible accidente nuestra corresponsal Karen Spencer esta en el lugar de los hechos vamos con ella... – dijo el comentarista_

_-gracias John estamos en donde hubo tres victimas fatales los cuales fueron identificados como Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley al parecer todavía no se encuentran las causas del accidente y la muerte de los Dursley. Seguiremos informando... gracias esta fue nuestra corresponsal en Surrey y en otras noticias...-_ Harry se quedo pasmado, los Dursley muertos? Se sintio mal por la forma en que los dejo pero pues eran su familia y por muy mal que lo hubieran tratado no merecían lo que les paso.

La velada paso sin mas que la noticia. Harry se sentía mal por ellos pero sintió algo como si le hubieran hecho justicia por años de humillación y maltratos.

Al llegar a la madriguera nadie dijo nada de la noticia por temor a que agobiaran y masacraran a Harry con preguntas al puro estilo auditor de hacienda(impuestos), subieron silenciosamente y se despidieron. Ya en su cama, Harry imagino todas las cosas raras, alegres y horribles que habían pasado ese día. Se quedo dormido y teniendo sueños raros en los que se veía vestido de soldado en un lugar muy soleado... como un desierto, volteo y vio a Hermione fumando con Ron, tomados de la mano y viendo como unos hombres se hacían explotar en medio de las calles soleadas y con olor a pólvora. Entonces Harry volteo al oír una voz conocida, era Voldemort quien agitaba su horrocrux y lo lanzaba a donde había explotado uno de esos hombres tan raros

-ja ja ja... eres débil Potter nunca podrás acabar conmigo por que ahora soy invencible pero por mera diversión te diré donde están los pedazos de mi alma... una esta en donde la gente pone bombas en coches y los dirigía un hombre con bigote muy famoso. Otro es el lugar donde abunda la selva y los animales viven felices. es una costa valiosa...

el tercero es tierra desolada y fría, el color blanco y el agua predominan en este lugar muy arriba de todo y el cuarto es...- en ese preciso instante un hombre explosivo hizo lo propio y exploto tan cerca de Harry que lo hizo levantarse de un brinco. A su lado estaba Ron mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

-Harry... estas bien? Estabas gritando-

-Ron! Acabo de tener el sueño mas raro de toda mi vida-dijo Harry alarmado- soñé que estaba en un desierto y tu estabas ahí y Hermione estaba ahí y se reían de los hombres bomba y estaba Voldemort que me daba pistas raras de los lugares donde estaba los horrocruxes.-

-¿oye y cuales eran esos lugares?-pregunto Ron interesado

-me dijo que eran lugares inaccesibles por ejemplo... uno donde había suicidas y los dirigía un hombre con bigote, otro donde había animales y era una costa valiosa.-

-pues el de los animales no se donde pero se que el lugar de las bombas era Irak, el dirigente de bigote y las bombas solo marcan a un lugar y ese es Irak-dijo Ron seguro de sus palabras

-bien, ya hay un lugar donde buscar...-dijo Harry tratando de no olvidar los demás lugares y bastante sorprendido por el comentario de Ron –también dijo de un lugar frió y blanco arriba de todo sea lo que sea eso y el ultimo no me lo explico por que me despertó una explosión de uno de esos hombres bomba que te conté.

-bueno... vamos a ver a Herm en la mañana y vemos que averiguamos, aunque esta medio raro este sueño no tenemos pista alguna de donde están los horrocruxes -concluyo ron metiéndose otra vez en su cama y quedándose dormido dejando a Harry con unas ideas muy raras acerca de los horrocruxes

2- el amo del merol

a la mañana siguiente, Harry tenia muy presentes los recuerdos de aquel sueño tan extraño, sintiendo que tena que irse lo mas rapido posible de la madriguera y emprender su cruzada para matar a Voldemort, pero temia que eso fuera solo una trampa, un truco como el que le costo la vida a Sirius… no sabia que hacer.

-Harry, querido, me podrias poner tu ropa sucia en aquella canasta? –dijo la señora weasley sacando a Harry de sus teorias acerca de los horrocruxes

-si, si no hay problema- respondio Harry – a todo esto, que dia sera la boda de Bill y Fleur?

-un dia despues de tu cumpleaños cielo, necesitare de toda su ayuda para que quede esto perfecto- respondio la señora Weasley entrando a la casa

-genial, tendre que irme despues de la boda…- dijo Harry por lo bajo

-asi es Potter, por que si no mi madre te matara- dijo Ron cuando aparecia debajo de la capa invisible

-hijo de… no salgas asi tan de repente, me va a dar un infarto!dijo harry asustado de la repentina aparicion de su amigo

-calma señor, entonces nos iremos despues de la boda?- pregunto Ron, encendiendo un cigarrilo, ahora era todo una chimenea

-si , creo que asi es, asi que arreglen sus cosas, que nos vamos dentro de una semana-anuncio Harry entrando a la casa.

Durante tres dias todo fue calma y paz en la madriguera, salvo por una oleada de asesinatos y desapariciones misteriosas anunciadas por el señor Weasley y no menos importante, una limpieza a profundidad de la casa por parte de todos los que habitaban ahí, solo para recibir a los padres de Fleur y con motivo de la boda.

Una noche, despues de un intensivo dia de limpieza, Harry se desplomo exsauto en su cama, queriendo solo dormir como un tronco cuando lo inevitable paso, la cicatriz empezo a doler y Harry se vio rodeado de mortifagos y a un ser que en su vida habia visto, era un hombre de tez blanca como la nieve, alto, con el cabello largo, bastante alto y unos ojos rojos parecidos a los de Lord Voldemort nada mas que estos eran grandes y sin pupilas, vestia con una chamarra de cuero al estilo motociclista con muchos estoperoles, unos pantalones negros, botas grandes con puntera de metal y una playera negra con estampado que rezaba "carcass", este individuo se dirigio a Harry/Voldemort sin ningun tipo de ceremonia.

-ok serpiente, para que diablos me llamaste? Que no ves que estoy muy ocupado promoviendo el merol?

-Lo se amo del merol, pero necesito su ayuda, tengo que hacer una excursion a su pais pero necesito encontrar un lugar bastante peligroso para poder visitar- dijo Voldemort bastante precavido de no revelar sus verdaderas intenciones

-pues mira, fijate que hay un lugar bastante bien para lo que necesitas pero te va a costar un buen varo, a ver, vacia tu alma y tus bolsillos- dijo el amo del merol golpeando el suelo con sus botas de punta metal

-ummm… esta bien, Lucius!- llamo Voldemort de mala gana

-si, mi amo?

-pasame aquella bolsa que esta ahí- ordeno Voldemort haciendo un ademan para que se la llevaran al amo del merol –ahí esta su paga, ahora diganos cual es ese lugar?

-bien, el lugar en cuestion es el DF MEX, la ciudad mas merol del mundo y si quiere sobrevivir ahí tiene que seguir las instrucciones que le voy a dar- dijo el amo del merol, poniendose serio y escribiendo en el aire cosas que Harry no entendia… se alejaba de la escena… sentia frio… estaba en el piso… unas manos lo agarraban del cuello de la camisa y estaban gritando su nombre

-Harry! Harry! RESPONDE INUTIL!!- dijo Ron alterado pero sin perder su tranquilo gesto y sin mover el cigarrillo de su boca, solo para echarle humo a la cara para que raccionara

-deja de echarme humo a la cara, me voy a ahogar!!- dijo Harry soltandose de Ron y tratando de respirar bien

-ok ok pero que paso, no me digas que entraste a la mente de quien-tu-sabes?-

-no, estaba viendo el final de una novela y me impacto el desenlace- alego Harry- pues claro que entre a su mente y vi algo muy raro…

y le conto su amigo sobre el amo del merol y sobre el DF MEX

-pero y que rayos es eso, una ciudad dices?- dijo Ron des pues de que Harry terminara la historia

pues según este individuo si, es una ciudad, pero de donde?- se pregunto Harry mientras Hermione entraba en la habitacion

que ciudad?- pregunto ella

y Harry volvio a contar la historia ahora para su amiga…

-DF MEX dices? Creo que se que es… pero no estoy segura, deja reviso y despues de la cena te digo ok?- dijo Hermione y salio muy rapido de la habitacion dejandolos con las mismas dudas…


End file.
